Alex and Horus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Alex and Anubis'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex and Horus**

 **It's nearly a week since Alex had sex with Anubis and now she's in her hotel room in Cairo.**

"Damn heat. I sweat like a fat old pig." says Alex as she drink a large splash of water.

She keep water in her large white water bottle.

"Hmm...maybe that would be nice..." mumbles Alex when she remember that there is another god she might get to have sex with.

The god is Horus.

2 days later.

Alex enter a temple.

"Horus, god of the sky! Appear!" says Alex. "Letari et momo calmetus de ragnera rojalte."

Horus appear in a flash of blue light.

"Do you seek answers to a mystery?" says Horus in a magnificent clean tone.

"I don't. I'm here 'cause I want you to fuck me." says Alex.

"Fuck? You cannot be serious, woman. I am a god." says Horus.

"Yeah, lord. I know who you are, that's why I wanna have sex with you." says Alex. "Gods like you make me horny."

"Telling me you have a weird kink?" says Horus.

"Yeah, sort of. I've never thought of it as a kink though, just as strong sexuality." says Alex.

Alex unbutton her shirt to reveal her D-cup boobs.

"Speak your name." says Horus.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, but I prefer Alex. Please fuck me, great lord." says Alex.

"Only if you sacrifice something of grand value, Miss Russo." says Horus.

"What...again? Anubis did that too." says Alex.

"Ah, you're the slut who Anubis fucked. Nice." says Horus.

"What shall I sacrifice, lord Horus of the sky?" says Alex.

"Your child, perhaps...?" says Horus.

"I don't have any kids." says Alex.

"Is there anything else you feel okay with giving up?" says Horus.

"Yes, maybe..." says Alex. "Could you take my little brother's memories?"

"No, that's not of high enough value. His soul is." says Horus.

"Sorry. I won't let you take Max' soul." says Alex.

"You allowed Anubis to take the soul of your uncle." says Horus.

"That was different. Kelbo was worthless. Yes, it's true that Max kinda is too, but he's my brother so despite how weak he is, I still care about him so I won't let you kill Max by taking his soul from him." says Alex.

"I understand. I'm pleased that you wish for your little brother to be safe." says Horus.

"Could this work?" says Alex as she open her bag and pour out 11.000 dollars in cash.

"Yes, Miss Russo." says Horus.

Horus wave his hand and the money disappear.

"Alright, let's get started." says Alex as she takes off her jeans.

"I shall enjoy this, Alex." says Horus. "Kanaegri af selvio zia leparum, daragu lumni aperyum."

"Largenus gha stirmo du armenim kalegud." says Alex.

Horus gently push Alex against he wall and slide his dick deep into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alex.

Alex really love it.

"Your pussy is very sexy." says Horus. "It's tight, warm, soft and wet. I like that, my slut."

"Yeah. I'm a slut." moans Alex.

"Fuck!" moans Horus.

"Do me harder, lord Horus!" moans Alex.

Horus fuck harder.

"Mmm, like that, sexy!" moans Alex.

"If you like that, you will love this." says Horus. "Fargilus, pinalte du zia, unt bleeka. Ghartenon mungo khantiz, sha loomi, tagh uminum."

Horus grow a second, slightly smaller dick. He slide it into Alex' ass.

Horus now fuck Alex in the pussy and the ass at the same time.

"Mmm! Fuck, yes! Me love that, lord." moans Alex.

"Yes, you are a sexual woman, Alex." moans Horus.

"I sure am, great lord." moans Alex.

"Ahhh, fucking crap!" moans Horus, fucking harder and faster.

"Mmm, drill my pussy!" moans Alex.

"Holy shit." moans Horus.

"Indeed, sir." moans Alex.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Horus as he cum in both Alex' pussy and ass.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Alex as she get a huge awesome orgasm.

Alex put her jeans back on.

Suddenly a wild thunderbolt strike the temple.

"Grecus demucus! Orgasmah orgasmah!" says Alex as she use magic to transport herself to outside the temple.

The temple is destroyed.

"Ultima reperio!" says Alex as she swing her wand and repair the temple.

Alex use magic to return back home to the fancy manor outside London that she and Mason live in.

"Alex, welcome home." says Mason as he wrap his right arm around Alex' waist and pull her close and gives her a kiss.

"Thanks, handsome one." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"What did you do in Egypt, babe?" says Mason.

"Same as any magical slut would do, I guess. Had sex with some Egyptian gods and such." says Alex, all casual as she plop down on the couch.

"And it was good, yes?" says Mason.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Alex.

"I'm glad you had fun." says Mason.

"You're not angry that I had sex?" says Alex.

"I am not. I know that you love sex and that you need more than I could ever give." says Mason.

"Exactly. Mason, you're the man I truly love, but I love to fuck with other men, especially powerful dangerous men. It makes me so horny." says Alex.

"Alexandra, you're one sexual woman." says Mason.

"I sure am, Mason. And I think you love that." says Alex with a cute smile.

"Yes, I do." says Mason.

"Cool." says Alex.

"True, baby." says Mason.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
